


TTYL

by MoonMated



Series: Avengers Crack Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Switch Bucky Barnes, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMated/pseuds/MoonMated
Summary: SteveR: No Thor, shoving poptarts into the toaster with a fork does not count as a minor slip up. It blew up! It almost took my damn head off too!RedDevil: Language.TheHawk: languageSonOfOdin: LANGUAGE, MY FELLOW COMRADE.Steve: Oh, for the love of-*SteveR has logged off*RedDevil: Someone can't handle a joke.TheHawk: i think i pissed my pants while laughing LOOOOOLLL
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Crack Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809379
Kudos: 14





	TTYL

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing ok during this quarantine. This stir crazy situation has got my creative bone tingling... so I thought "Why not give a go at writing." I haven't written anything serious in years, but I'd like to try now. Please let me know in the comments if there's anything misspelled, but otherwise, enjoy!

_10:00AM_

SteveR: Who spilled milk all over the kitchen and left it there? I just got back from my jog and now my socks are all wet. 

RedDevil: Not I. 

T-Bone: Not me, Cap. I've been down here in the workshop for awhile now.

SteveR: Wow, you slept last night, I'm proud of you! 

T-Bone: Yep... I totally slept.

TheHawk: no you didnt, i saw you when i was sneaking thru the vents at like 3:00AM. i also saw you in the same spot at 5 and 7AM. 

SteveR: I told you to get sleep, Tony.

T-Bone: You're a traitor, Clint. You're as bad as JARVIS. Steve, I tried. I laid down for two minutes and then WHAM. Solved the formula to a gadget malfunction that had been on my mind all night. So I mayyy have lost track of time. 

SteveR: You need to listen to JARVIS when he tells you it's getting late. Keep that music down, too. 

T-Bone: Ok, DAD. Jeez. Anyways, where's Natasha. 

RedDevil: Check behind you.

The billionaire suddenly turned around, a soft sigh of relief leaving his lips when nobody appeared in his view. He then turned back around and let out a noise that he hoped nobody else overheard for fear of humiliation, his Starkphone falling to the floor. Natasha was right in front of him, a coy look painted on her features. 

"You need sleep, Tony." The sleek spy said this with an air of finality, sucking out all room for an argument. Tony just let out a defeated chuckle, running shaky callused hands through his hair. 

"Maybe I do need to sleep for a bit," he stated while glancing around for his runaway phone. Natasha cleared her throat, holding the device out in front of him as a naughty smirk graced her lips.

"Ah, thanks." He was wondering how she managed to pick it up during that short interaction, but before he could ask, she was already leaving. Shaking his head slightly, he rubbed at tired eyes and his jumbled mind finally caught up with his tired body. Walking over to the leather sofa he kept in his workshop, he sat down and placed his phone on the table.

As he got comfortable, his final thoughts were about Steve. He wondered why the poster boy cared about him so much, when he expressed so little when they were face to face. 

Drifting off to sleep, he dreamt of Steve. 

**———**

Tony woke up with sweat pouring down his shaking frame. 

Yet another nightmare had gripped the start of a beautiful dream. 

He quickly sat up, unbothered by the slight vertigo from the sudden action. His phone turned on as soon as he grabbed hold of it, showing 3:00PM on the screen. With a grunt, he opened his phone and instructed a concerned DUM-E to make him coffee. The mechanical misfit made a whirring noise, not unlike one of sadness before skittering off to do the task.

Tony pulled up the group chat after taking his coffee from DUM-E, staring down into the porcelain cup and watching a bolt and lightweight fastener bobble around for awhile l. He mentally abandoned the idea of ever asking DUM-E to make coffee for him again, reluctantly setting the coffee aside and deciding on making some himself later if he couldn't wake up.

**[49 unread messages]**

_3:09_

SteveR: No Thor, shoving poptarts into the toaster with a fork does not count as a minor slip up. It blew up! It almost took my damn head off too! 

RedDevil: Language.

TheHawk: language

SonOfOdin: LANGUAGE, MY FELLOW COMRADE.

Steve: Oh, for the love of-

***SteveR has logged off***

RedDevil: Someone can't handle a joke.

TheHawk: i think i pissed my pants while laughing LOOOOOLLL

SonOfOdin: INDEED! IT WAS QUITE THE ROUSING JEST, MY FRIENDS.

TheHawk: Thor, we told you like 20 times that you dont have to type how you speak

SonOfOdin: DOES THIS CAPITALIZATION NOT RADIATE VAST POWER? I BELIEVE IT IS AS BIG AND BOLD AS ME.

RedDevil: It's just obnoxious, really.

TheHawk: agreed

T-Bone: I also agree. 

SonOfOdin: Is tHiS bEttEr?

T-Bone: No. Not in the slightest, Thor.

SonOfOdin: how shall I radiate otherworldly power while typing like this?

TheHawk: we know youre powerful, bro. chill

SonOfOdin: very well then. i must be going, Heimdall has sent word that I am needed on Asgard. i cannot bring this puny contraption to my planet. farewell friends, i shall return soon.

RedDevil: See ya, big guy.

TheHawk: hey, I was gonna type that!

T-Bone: Seriously? Bye Thor. 

***SonOfOdin has logged off.***

RedDevil: Fury has assigned Clint and I to a mission, Tony. If you slept last night, you would've been in the chat when we were discussing it this afternoon. 

TheHawk: yeah. we have new intel on something called Hydra. it is crazyyyyy 

***SteveR has logged on.***

SteveR: WHAT. Hydra is gone! There's no way. 

TheHawk: uh, yeah there is buddy. i saw it. we're just checking out the sitch yanno, seein what they're up to. theyve prolly abandoned the base we're assigned to anyway. Fury said they move quick

SteveR: I'm coming with you. I thought that shit was gone. I'm putting a stop to that crooked organization once and for all. 

RedDevil: You can come, as long as you watch that language.

SteveR: GODDAMNIT. Just message me privately and tell me where Fury is meeting up with you guys. 

TheHawk: alrighty

RedDevil: Ok. Let's go.

***RedDevil has logged off.***

***TheHawk has logged off.***

***SteveR has logged off.***

T-Bone: .... 

***T-Bone has logged off.***

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter one, and I am planning something. Idk what it is yet, but it involves the tags. So if you think I should make chapter two (which will be longer), please let me know. It's all a matter of how much it's liked or hated. Wouldn't want to waste people's time with a trashy story. That's enough self degradation for one day, thanks for reading!


End file.
